Question: $\vec w = (-4,10)$ $-\dfrac12\vec w= ($
Explanation: In general, the scalar multiple of $k$ times $\vec u$ is this: $k\vec u = k(u_x, u_y) = (ku_x, ku_y)$. So, here's how we find $-\dfrac12 \vec{w}$ : $\begin{aligned} {-\dfrac12}\vec w = {-\dfrac12} \cdot (-4,10) &= \left({-\dfrac12} \cdot (-4), {-\dfrac12} \cdot 10\right) \\\\ &= (2,-5) \end{aligned}$ The answer is $ (2,-5) $.